Something
by AJCeda
Summary: Outtake from Torn. At the New Year's Eve party, Bella decides she can't let Emmett walk out on her again. After Edward's would be apology, she takes a chance and follows him as he storms away. One-Shot Emmett/Bella


**_Outtake: At the New Year's Eve party, Bella decides she can't let Emmett walk out on her again. After Edward's would be apology, she takes a chance and follows him as he storms away. This isn't a what-should-have, but more of a what-could have happened scenario. Just a little brain child I had while stuck in a writer's block in __The Boy Next Door.__ Hope you enjoy it!_**

"_Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. I don't want to leave her now."_

-The Beatles

"Oh for the love of God!" I threw my hands in the air. "I'm a big girl! I can defend myself!"

"I only want to take care of you," his expression softened.

"By tormenting your brother?" I put my hands on my hips.

"But he was horrible to you!" Edward pleaded with me.

"I'm fine!" I yelled. "Now go fix that!"

"But Bella…" he frowned.

"I don't want to hear it!" I stomped my foot and pointed to the fiasco. "You made that mess, now go clean it up!"

"But…"

"Now, Edward!" I stomped again. He rolled his eyes and proceeded into the crowd, stopped only once by Alice who slapped him on the back of the head and yanked him toward Emmett. I watched as words were exchanged between Alice and Lauren. Lauren stepped up to Alice, but almost immediately backed off when the pixie stared her down. She grabbed Jessica by the wrist, hauled her off the dance floor and straight out the front door. I could see Edward making a half-assed attempt at an apology, to which Emmett responded by punching him in the shoulder and storming off into the night.

I wasn't going to let this happen again. I couldn't let Emmett walk away from me once more, and risk it being the last time I see him. I pushed my way out on to the dance floor and through the crowd, where I knew Edward wouldn't be able to catch my scent mixed in with the sweat and pheromones of the Forks senior class. I made my way to the back door and slipped silently through, securing it behind me. I peeked back through and saw Alice berating Edward, and him hanging his head shamefully.

_Good,_ I thought smugly. _Spiteful little prick deserves it._

I saw Emmett stalking across the lawn toward the vine-covered gazebo at the edge of the property. I started after him, silently cursing Alice for these Godforsaken heels as I stumbled and tripped across the frost-bitten grass. He reached the gazebo and walked directly to the furthest archway, leaning on the frame and shoving his hands in his pockets. I picked up the pace and made it to the stairs of the structure. I took one step up when my foot slipped on the frost and I dropped to one knee.

"Dammit!" I swore softly, a slight sting coursing down my leg. "Fuckin' shoes!"

"Bells?" Emmett was instantly at my side, helping me to my feet. I limped a little, then regained my balance. "What are you doing?" He kept one hand under my elbow and the other at my waist. I had missed the way his hands felt on me and took a moment to enjoy it.

"Following you," I answered with a sweet smile, which quickly faded when he didn't return it.

"You shouldn't have," he sighed, letting me go. He return to the archway. "You can't be here, Bella."

"The hell I can't!" I snapped. I tried to follow him across the gazebo, but my heel caught in a knot hole. I swore again and angrily ripped off the offending shoe, throwing the other one off shortly behind it. Ignoring the feeling of the cold wood against my bare feet, I walked up behind him and touched his arm. He glanced down over his shoulder at me, then stared back out into the trees.

"Look at me," I commanded gently. He disregarded my request. Infuriated, I grabbed his bicep and roughly tried to pull him around. Naturally it didn't work and he remained unmoved. I snarled and tried again, this time tearing his shirt. I made to grab him a third time and he had me up against the opposite side the arch in a flash, his hands gripping my upper arms. We both stared down at his hands, my breaths coming out in shallow gasps, his not at all. He loosened his grip on one arm, and without a word began sliding his fingers delicately across my skin. Beginning at the left, he traced the neckline of my dress, caressing the swell of each breast before pushing his hand under the right strap and sliding it down. Silently, he leaned in and pressed his lips to my bare shoulder. I shuddered as he continued , slowly working his way up to the crook of my neck. He stopped and inhaled deeply, and I felt more than heard his growl as the scent of my blood overtook him. Knowing he wouldn't hurt me, I tilted my head to the side.

"Tease," he chuckled, breaking the silence. I giggled as he nuzzled my pulse point, laying one chaste kiss on the artery before making his way down my collar bone to the hollow of throat. I couldn't take it anymore. I fisted my hands in his hair and brought his face up to mine, returning his seductive smirk before crushing my lips against his. He cradled my neck and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer and lifting me off my feet. We stayed locked in that embrace for a full minute before I had to pull away and gasp for air. I unwound my fingers from his curls and clasped them firmly around his neck. I closed my eyes and laid my cheek against his.

"I can't do this anymore," I whispered. "I can't let you walk away again. That night…good God that _night,"_ my body trembled with remembered pleasure and I felt him smile. I pressed my lips to his ear. "It was the most amazing experience of my life. You made me feel so beautiful… so loved."

"You are," he breathed. I pulled back and crinkled my nose.

"I'm what?"

"Beautiful," he pulled my hair tie out, letting my curls tumble down my back. "And loved. But what about Edward? "

"I love him," I sighed. "And I think I always will. But this," I pointed between us. "You and I, I can't ignore it. It hurts not to be with you, and I don't want to hurt any longer. I'm…I…" I swallowed hard. "Emmett I love you."

He released his hold on me and lowered me to my feet, his eyes never once leaving mine. He took my face in his hands and held it there, just staring. When he didn't speak I felt my heart begin to clench. Did I say the wrong thing? Had he not just said I was loved? He began to laugh and I frowned again.

"Relax," he smiled. "I can hear your heart racing. I just want to look at you. I have to make sure this is real. That you're really here and you really just told me you loved me."

"I'm really here," I murmured. "And I am truly, madly, and hopelessly in love with you."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," he grinned and pulled my face to his, kissing me softly. Wanting more, I grabbed his hips and pulled him roughly against me, sandwiching myself between him and the freezing wood of the archway. He took the cue and deepened the kiss, winding his hands into my hair. He broke away and tilted my head back, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"Say it again," he commanded, almost harshly.

"I love you," I complied, barely able to get the phrase out before he ravaged my mouth again. He finally slowed and pulled back, and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He rested his forehead lightly against mine and closed his eyes. After a beat he let out a long, slow breath.

"I want this," he said quietly. "Believe me, I want this just as bad as you do. But I can't do that to you."

I felt my heart sink and my stomach begin to churn. He didn't want me. He didn't want me in the same way I wanted him. I felt the bile rise in my throat and swallowed hard, fighting the urge to wretch.

"You…you don't want me…" I choked out. My cheeks began to flush in embarrassment, even more so when he began to laugh.

"Oh, babe!" he chuckled and pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me. "You really have to stop doubting yourself. Did you miss what I said? Of course I want you! Just not out here. Not like this."

Before I could ask him when he dove with vampiric speed over the railing and hit the ground, clutching me to him. I looked up at him in a panic and he held a finger to his lips, signaling me to remain silent. I heard the sound of muffled voices nearby.

"…don't understand where she could have gone. I lost her scent!" Edward's worried voice sounded across the clearing.

"I told you not to worry about it," Jasper reassured him. "We were out of snacks, so she probably went to the store to pick something up. She'll be back soon, I'm sure she's fine." His voice rose at the end, indicating that he knew we were close by.

_How?_ I mouthed to Emmett, who just shrugged and grinned.

"Where's Alice, can't she see what Bella's going to do?" Edward pressed, I could practically hear him wringing his hands.

"She's ahead of us, remember?" Jasper sighed. "We're supposed to be catching up to her. Now quit dragging your feet and come on. You're the one who needs to hunt, we're just along for the ride. Bella can take care of herself!"

"But…"

"Now. Let's go!"

Jasper gave Edward a violent shove into the woods and they both disappeared. Satisfied that they were gone, I exhaled and lost myself in a fit of giggles. Emmett loosened his grip on me and stood, hauling me to my feet. Without a word, he swung me onto his back and ran to the house. The place had cleared out and the floor was littered with confetti and streamers from the midnight celebration. We entered through the French doors and I slid from Emmett's back, landing lightly on my feet. I smirked to myself.

"What?" Emmett quirked an eyebrow.

"Alice is going to kill me," I chuckled. "I lost the damn shoes."

"Would you not worry about Alice right now?" he scooped me up a twirled me around, kissing me fiercely. I patted his shoulder when I felt my lungs begin to burn from lack of air. He reluctantly let me down and I smiled up at him.

"I'm going to go change," I announced. "I need to get out of this dress."

"I can help with that," he pulled me close and buried his face in my neck, his hand moving up to my zipper and tugging it gently down. My dress slid down my shoulders and pooled at my elbows. I giggled and pulled back from him, hugging my arms under my breasts so my dress wouldn't fall down. Emmett pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that," I winked. "But you owe me a dance and a midnight kiss first."

"It's two a.m. Bella."

"So?"

I bit my lip and walked backwards toward the stairs, giving Em one more wink before turning and scaling them two at a time while barely holding on to my dress. I sprinted to Alice's room and found a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top laid on the bed for me. I scrunched my nose and wondered if she knew, then shook my head. There was no way. I blew out a sigh and let the dress fall to the floor, stepping out of it and slipping on the soft cotton pants. I quickly discarded the bra for the simple white top and stopped in front of the full length mirror. I ran my fingers through my soft curls and found myself suddenly grateful of Alice's handiwork. Even in pajamas, I still looked hot.

I catapulted myself down the stairs and back into the living room, where Emmett stood waiting with open arms. He had changed into a pair of flannel sleep pants and remained shirtless. I grinned and flew into his embrace, hugging him tightly around the neck while his arms wound around my waist. He let me go briefly to produce a tiny remote control from his pocket. With a click of a button the lights turned low and the disco ball descended, casting multicolored lights across the floor. _Something_ by the Beatles floated out from the speakers. He took my hand and twirled me around once before securing a hand on my waist and swaying to the music.

"What?" he chuckled when I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Didn't take you for a Beatles fan, that's all," I shrugged.

"It was actually Alice who loved them," he twirled me again. "She was the swooning teeny bopper, I was just there for the music."

I laid my head on his chest and he held me tight as the final chords of George's guitar rang through the room. We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, my hands on his chest and his on my hips.

"Happy New Year," he whispered, leaning in.

"Happy New Year," I met him half way in a sweet and tender kiss. We both pulled away, gazing at each other lovingly. He stroked my cheek.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," he declared with a smile.

"And I love you -"

A cold hand wrapped around my wrist and wrenched me from my lover's grasp. I was carelessly thrown like a rag doll into the couch as Edward tackled his brother to the far wall.

**_And, well, you know the rest! Just thought you might like to see a different way that New Year's could have played out for Emmett and Bella. I promise, I will get back to __The Boy Next Doo__r soon! Thanks for playing along!_**


End file.
